


Dog Days

by Pollyannam3



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Absent Parents, Anxiety, Bad Sleep Schedules, Child Neglect, Depression, Dogs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nat and Trevor are GOOD PALS, Probably insomnia, Trevor has sleepy boy disease and its chronic, Trevor's funkin hungry, anxiety/panic attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollyannam3/pseuds/Pollyannam3
Summary: Trevor Garbo had things he wanted to know. He wanted to know if Bigfoot was as real as he believes or if he'd ever truly achieve his true super cool werewolf form! He wanted to know all the answers to all of his tests for all eternity!He didn't want to be kept up thinking about the truest toughest questions.Like where his parents were when he woke up, came home from school or went to bed. That was too hard of a question for anybody to ask or dwell on.At least he has Nat and Trencil.They could help him when he has to face fakts, hopefully.
Relationships: Trevor Garbo & Nat Vancey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Sleepy Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not wrote a proper fanfiction in like, years. So bear with me through all of my writing mistakes, please. c-:  
I am very new to this site so if there's any formatting/just general usage errors, that is why.  
Enjoy!

Trevor Garbo didn't want to know everything. He wanted truth and justice but only for his true questions. 

Not for the hard ones he didn't want to ask himself. If he could avoid the truth on those ones, he absolutely would.

Dashing from his room to his kitchen, he didn't want to know how late he was gonna be to school. Thank God it was Friday, thank God indeed.

He flung open cabinets and let out a frustrated noise. There was no time for breakfast even if there was anything!

Trevor wished his parents were home to wake him up on time, but he didn't know where his parents were, nor what they were up to. He didn't want to. He had a bell to catch.

He slung his leather backpack over his shoulder and ran out the door, forgetting to shut off the lights.

After a solid 4 minutes, his dashing quickly slowed to a brisk walk, as his eyes passed a street clock. He was already very late. The only things keeping him from turning around at this point was free lunch and Nat.

The habitat had shut down just a few months ago. Although his vampire conspiracy annoyed the crap out of Nat and her father, Nat found herself hanging out with Trevor after a point. He was the only other young teenager there, after all. Well, unless the ogre and his weird pickle goblin boyfriend counted.

"Do pickles age?" Trevor hummed this to himself, as he plucked up a forlorn leaf. He laughed, at the thought of an elderly pickle. The habitat hadn't fixed everything for him, but he had Nat. Trencil too, to an extent.

Was that enough? He hoped so.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

GOD. He was SO TIRED.

Trevor rested his head against his desk, looking like a puppy who had it's toy snatched away for the 4th time. His eyes felt heavy, and he could feel his stomach growl. Skipping breakfast like that, what was he thinking? Even though he didn't have much of a chocie.  
He was a growing wolf who wanted some dang breakfast sausage or something!

He listened to his English teacher drone on and on about nouns and pronouns. He didn’t give two hecks about ninth grade English right now. He was too tired. He supposed he'd be just a tad less tired if he went to bed before 3 am and _ had some breakfast _ but there wasn't anything he could do until lunchtime.__

_ _He covered his head with his hands. He could try and take a nap but that seemed impossible over the overbearing noise of his teacher and his rowdy class. They were all talking so _ loud. _ It gave him an absolute headache. Ruffling his hair, he slammed his arms against the desk and looked up. ___ _

_ _ _ _How long till school was over? He glanced at the clock._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It was only 9 am. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It was going to be a long day.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He carried his lunch tray outside, and made his way to the side of the school. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to take this tray outside but nobody has stopped him yet, so he found it okay. He didn't hesitate to start wolfing down his sandwich the second he sat down in the leaf coated grass._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Hey wolf-brain" He choked for a second on his discounted turkey sandwich. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Nat Vancey sat beside him, brown bag in hand. "Don't die!"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Trevor coughed for a moment, swallowing his food. Nat tossed a container of apple juice onto his lap and he gratefully accepted it. Trencil always gave her some because he thought she still liked it, but it just wasn't her thing anymore._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"What's up?" She asked, as he popped it open and chugged it._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"'M Not dead." He breathed, as he capped the empty bottle. Nat rolled her eyes as he kept eating his sandwich.She pulled out a sandwich of her own and unwrapped it._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You?" He asked with a full mouth._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"That test in Mr. Olsea's was something else." That was the other English teacher. Trevor felt lucky. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They enjoyed their lunch, talking about whatever crossed their minds. Tests, boring English classes, how Trevor was excited for Science. The conversation switched to the weekend, and that made Trevor remember something. His eyes went wide. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"HEY!" He shouted, a smile spreading across his face._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I'm not that far away from you, dude!" Nat jumped. He patted his legs, eyes sparkling with excitement. "I want to show you something awesome tomorrow! Can I come over after school?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Nat nodded but asked "What is it? "_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Trevor picked up his apple and tossed it in the air. "It's a surprise!" He didn't catch it, making him sigh. He grabbed it off of the grass, thought for a moment then rubbed it on his shirt and took a bite. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Gross!" Trevor shrugged at Nat, taking a second bite._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You can't come over anymore, you're nasty."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Trevor snorted at her tone, as it was entirely joking._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a good bit of this written already, but I;m gonna post 1 chapter a day, maybe.  
I wanna give a special thanks to Puppyluver256 (FOLLOW THEM ON TUMBLR WINK WINK. https://puppyluver256.tumblr.com/) They've been a kind, willing ear to all of my infodumping as of late. Serves them right for getting me into the damn game. >:-0


	2. Surprise!

After a night on the Varnnia couch, Trevor found himself sleeping in. He woke with a start when a NINJA used his own scarf to hit him in the face!

"GAH!" He sat up, quickly, to face his assailant.

"Rise n shine! It's almost noon!" The ninja was just Nat, who held his scarf in her hands.

He snatched his scarf back from her and glared at her. His hair was a fluffy mess and he didn't seem pleased to see her. 

His glare turned to simple tired eyes when she asked "Want some cereal?" Nat smiled at him as he crawled out of the big blanket they had loaned him.

He wanted some Frosted Flakes, babey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later in the day, Trevor was bouncing on his heels with excitement. He pulled on his coat and called. "C'mon already, Vancey!!!" He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it up around his neck. Nat walked down the steps, pulling on her own coat. Her classic long pink one. Whatever Trevor had to surprise her with must’ve been something good, if it caused him to rush her, like this. 

Once she reached the bottom of the steps, he rushed out the door, already jogging down her driveway. 

“HOLD ON!” She called. Rushing out as well, she walked down the sides of the house, and called through the gate. “Trevor and I are going on a walk!”

“Alright!” Her father’s tone sounded from their backyard garden. 

Trevor stood at the curb, taking in Nat’s house for the 5th billionth time. It was quite big for a gardener and his teenage daughter. The shade of burgundy and blue tiling gave it a rustic feel. Almost victorian. Perfect for a vampire, but Trevor tried to drop all that. 

Nat caught up to him as he started down the street. “Not all of us have long legs and heels, Garbo!” 

Trevor snorted, and Nat could swear he started making longer strides. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Trevor this is Walmart. This is not a surprise. You dragged me to a Walmart.”

“Shush! Wait here!” He shoved his backpack into her arms, not before pulling out a 5 dollar bill. Trevor entered the Walmart and Nat just shook her head , leaning against the wall. 

10 minutes later the boy returned with a single plastic bag in his hands. "This way." He started walking around the building. 

Nat watched him approach the dumpster, and go into an area that looked as secluded as "the very edge of the backlot behind a walmart" could be. The dumpster was so close to the fence it was practically caught in it. There were several boxes strewn about, and Trevor placed the bag on top of one. 

"What is all this?" She asked.

Trevor hushed her again, and from the bag he pulled out a package of bologna. Nat rose an eyebrow, as Trevor let out a whistle. He began to open the package.

From the nearby gap in the fence emerged a tiny Japanese chin dog and two puppies following behind her. Nat's eyes were already a bit widened at the sight of the dogs, then widened more when a massive St Bernard followed. 

"Hi guys!!" Trevor happily exclaimed. He dished out pets and pats, holding the bologna high above his head. The St Bernard gently pawed at his side, wanting it. "Hey bud, wait a second!" 

The Japanese shin strolled over to Nat, who took a step back. She sat at the surprised girl’s foot. 

"Vancey, here." Trevor handed her a slice. "Tear it up really fine." 

She held the weird meat and then looked at the dog. She watched Trevor drop a slice from above and the St Bernard ate it whole, in midair.

"Where'd you find these guys?"

Trevor had crouched down to the puppies and tore a slice in half, splitting the half up finely.

"Here."

"When?"

"...like 4 to 5 months ago!" He said in amazement at how long he's known them. It was definitely after the Habitat shut down.

Nat settled on the ground and let the Chin sniff her. The small dog gingerly took the bits of bologna she handed out. 

Slowly, but surely, the two split the package evenly between all 4 dogs.

The chin sat at Nat's foot, and Trevor was playing with the St Bernard. He flopped hard on the ground and allowed the dog to lay on his chest. Nat smiled at his laughter. She had to ask though. 

"Aren't stray dogs a bit dangerous?" 

Trevor attempted to look up at Nat through the dogs fluff. "Bold of you to assume Webster has a dangerous bone in his body! He's like, the softest co-leader this pack has!" Nat couldn't argue with that, but said. "Webster?" 

"Yeah!"

"You named them?"

"I'm still brainstorming on the puppies, it's been a while."

Nat gently pet the Chin. "..what's her name?"

"OH uh, Claravine!"

"Fancy"

"She reminds me of you so she needed a fancy name!"

Nat blushed and let out a giggle. Trevor wiggled out from under Webster. "Git her! Git her!!" He pointed at Nat, who let out a little yell at this. The unleashed licking machine only made Nat laugh harder. Spending the day with Trevor’s weird pack of stray dogs wasn't what Nat expected to do with her Saturday, but found herself asking him if she could come back.

“Not without me, they only trust me and obviously my super cool friend, but yeah!”

Nat smiled when he called her cool, and said. “Fair enough” 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trevor laid in Nat’s room, on her floor, thumbing through her copy of Sailor Moon. Nat sat on the bed, slowly painting her nails. He glanced at the window, and closed the book, placing it on his chest. “I should go home.” He said, with a sigh.

“You want us to take you?”

“No, it's fine.” He stood up, putting the manga back in her bookshelf. 

“If I start walking now, I should be back before dark.” He pointed a thumb towards her window.

She fixed the boy with a look, but shrugged and said. “Alright.” He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulders, opening her door. “Seeya!” He shut the door before processing her saying it back.

He went down the stairs, and called. “Bye Mr Varnnia!”

“Goodbye!” He heard, from a different part of the house.

He left the house and started the walk. He enjoyed walking, the air blowing through his hair really called into his inner werewolf. It was like he was on a relaxing hunt! Except instead of prowling, he was simply strolling down the autumn stricken sidewalks.

The walk from his house to the Varnnia’s house wasn't nearly as long as the one from his house to the Habitat. He doesn't know how he found himself that far out before. Late night walks just took him to interesting places sometimes. 

He approached his house, and looking at it wasn't near as appealing as Nat’s. It was a small, row-like house painted a light blue. Least it had a yard and a driveway. Trevor pulled his bag closer, as he jumped on the curb. An empty, empty driveway. 

..He let himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so rusty at writing, i hope this is all good :'-0!


	3. Anxious Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning here! This is where the themes of Child Neglect and Abuse start! It also depicts an anxiety attack.  
Thank u and read safely.

He threw his bag by the door, and walked around the house. No noise to be heard, he took this as that nobody was home. He was used to this. Coming home and seeing nobody was around. The “body” being his parents. 

They never clue him in on what they’re up to, and at some points he wonders if they even come home at all. 

The occasional food in the fridge for him to warm up said yes, but him not remembering the last thing his mother said to him told him no. Maybe they only came back when he was asleep, or when he was at school. He doesn't know, they never check up with him.

He doesn't want to know. He really doesn't, all he wants is to lay in his bed and chill. He had been walking all day, so he was happy to lay down. He made his way to his room.

Going straight to bed, he got under his blanket, not even taking off his scarf, jacket, or shoes. He stared at his posters, some of that really cool werewolf superhero. What was his name again? Wolf-er-ween? He’d have to think about that. 

He sighed, and looked at the window. It was pitch dark. Anxiety started to well in his chest. He grabbed his hair with a frown, shifting uncomfortably.

Where were his parents anyway? He didn't want to wonder where they were. They were adults, they didn't need him worrying about him, right? 

Trevor found himself worrying nonetheless. He shifted himself to hold the pillow against his face, laying on his stomach.

The last time he spent even a second of time with his parents was about a week ago, when he sat at the kitchen table doodling cryptids. He saw his mother on the phone, repeating numbers to his dad. His dad was writing them down, and had a few other lists around him. 

Thoughts began to spiral in his mind.

What if something bad happened to them and they were just caught in that? Like a car accident or impromptu Sasquatch attack? Every night? For the past 4 weeks this time? What about in the mornings?

They didn't clue him in on work, on plans, on anything! Were they just busy? He didn't know!

'Maybe they’re doing something cool like fighting crime! Like Batman and uh. Bat-woman.' He thought to himself. 

The optimistic thought was shot down as he looked down at the pillow. 'No, that’s stupid, they aren't police officers or vigilantes,Trevor! Get a grip! Maybe they stay out of the house so they don't have to listen to you blabber on and on ABOUT NONSENSE!' 

He pressed the pillow against his face, as if trying to contain the stressful thoughts. When he felt his heart begin to race and his chest tighten, he knew he needed out. He needed air. 

He leapt out of bed and left his room. He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He turned off all the lights, and was out the front door. Guess resting after his walks would wait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Streetlights illuminated his path, as he quickly walked down the streets like he had a purpose. This wasn't the first time he had a late night walk, for a pretty similar context. He knew where he was and what he was doing. This wasn't anything new.

His eyes felt heavy, as he ran his hand through his hair. When he realized how little he was breathing, he took a shaky deep breath. He closed his eyes, tightly. He didnt stop walking despite this.  
Don't think about it, just don't think about it. 

No thinking about any danger your parents could be in and how little you can do about it. No thinking about the rapid pounding in your chest and how dizzy it makes you. No thinking about how badly your head hurts right now or your legs. 

Think about werewolves, think about the moon, the sun, baby ducks, superheros, math class (wait no that also sucks), really just anything else! ANYTHING. 

The moon took his attention as he stared up at it. It wasn't quite full, in fact he thinks its waning. It was still the most brilliant thing he could look at in the moment. 

‘What if they’re home right now and you're feeling worried for nothing? And by wandering around you're missing being with them like a piece of sh- OKAY LETS GO FIND A ROCK TO BREAK OR SOMETHING!!'

Trevor’s walking speed picked up as he bottled up the thought. Wandering aimlessly isn’t gonna ease his mind, he needed to go somewhere. 

He couldn't go back to Nat’s, he left today and he didn't want to bother her with this. His pace kept up as he looked around the empty streets. The town was so small, how did he manage to make it feel so lonely? Was he the only one here?

He pulled his coat a bit more shut, partly from anxiety and partly from it being a cold autumn night. He didn't even realize where he was walking in his effort to walk faster. 

Before he knew it, he was standing in the park’s entrance. He thought for a moment, and entered the park. Maybe swinging will calm his nerves. 

So there he played, alone, until time meant nothing to him. He swung on the swings, trying to go higher and higher than anyone has ever done. He climbed on the monkey bars, and sat on top of them to stare at the moon. He dug in the sand and buried pebbles, sticks and weeds. He played on every single toy there until his mind was clouded with the will to sleep. 

If you can't think at all, you can't think about your parents. Taking a deep breath that led into a big yawn, Trevor hugged his bag close. He crawled under the slide, and laid in the grass.

It had to be at least 4 am. 

Sleep found him quickly.


	4. Hm?

GOD He was SO TIRED! 

His eyes snapped open, and he tried to quickly sit up. “WHAT DAY IS IT-OW!” To bonk his head on the bottom of the slide.  
He held his head. It was Sunday. He was fine. It’s fine. It’s all fine. 

He could hear bikes in the distance, but not much road noise. He crawled out from under the slide and looked at the sky. Gosh, the sun was just rising. It had to be at least 6 or 7 am. He covered his eyes, rubbing them. His brain felt so fried. He wanted to keep sleeping right then and there. He knew he shouldn’t, but he was too tired. 

With a groan, he grabbed the slide ladder and hoisted himself off the ground. He began his slow sleepy walk home. 

He walked for 20 seconds, then walked back to the slide to grab his backpack. Oops. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An empty driveway. They must not be home. Trevor stared at it in a sleepy stupor. His vision was blurry and hazy as he walked up it. 

He went into the house and flopped onto the nearest soft surface he could see. A couch. Perfect. He went into dreamless sleep before he could manage to comprehend his face hitting the cushions.

A noise. A car door?

He felt himself start to wake up but he wasn't quite awake. He could hear a slight shuffling around his house, but was too tired to get up to see what it was. 

Lots of shuffling, plastic, muffled voices, clicking and a shut door. 

He didn't want to know. His head still hurt from the previous anxiety and all he wanted was to sleep it off. He shifted himself to where his face was on the cushions. 

He woke up past 4 pm, still nobody around. He sighed, and laid back down. He wanted to go on another walk but his body was too tired. His head hurt from sleeping too late, now.

He yawned and decided to lay back and take in the quiet. He’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short! I almost forgot to post it gjfdi.


	5. Break Incoming!

A 3 day week was exactly what Trevor needed. He didn't know if that thought was sarcastic or not, but it didn't matter. He needed a break. Fall break was at perfect timing. 

He shook his head, resting his head in his arms as his science teacher went on about the fun lab they were going to do during said short week. He wanted to be excited but this boy was running on 3 hours sleep so that was hard. 

He was just counting the seconds until the Lunch bell took him to Nat again. 

-.-.-.-.-

He was already half-way through his meal when Nat decided to join him. She sat down next to him and delivered the routinely given apple juice.

“Hey.”

“Hey...” 

His tiredness couldn’t help but shine through in his voice, as much as he tried to straighten up. Nat elbowed him. “Stayed up all night looking for UFOs again?”

Would that be a good guess? Trevor didn't know. He yawned, and stated. “That was one time.” 

Nat chuckled at the boy’s sleepy line. He couldn't help but chuckle back. 

"Hey, I wanna go see your dogs again.” Nat stated, not asking.

“Sure, when?”

“When the break starts?”

“If you let me stay over.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one! Oops!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short! They'll be getting longer!

The quiet afternoon bothered Trevor. There wasn't much to eat. He wondered if his parents were going to bring something home this time, but it was approaching 10 o'clock so he started to have doubts. 

Trevor wanted to ignore the fact his parents weren't home. He really wanted to. Most kids would be excited that their parents weren't home as often! 

He tapped his foot as he made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for dinner and called it good. Just gonna get through to Wednesday and he’ll probably still eat a pb n j but also other things at Nat's house.

Maybe his parents would be home for dinner tomorrow.   
-.-.-.-.

He needed to get to bed on better times. 4 am this time was not a better time. Tuesday was spent snoozing for 4 class periods and he could barely keep his eyes open while chilling with Nat.

“Okay, Trev? I want you to make me a teeny tiny promise, can you do that?” Nat said. Trevor hummed, through a bite of fruit. 

“Go the fuck to bed before 2 am.”

“I guess I'll give that a try” He smiled at her when she gave him a nudge.

“Come on dude, I just don't want you to fall asleep in your mashed potatoes” 

She teased him a bit but he gave her a smirk and goaded

"You care about meee~"

Nat blushed and gave the boy a gentle push on the face. "Yeah, Yeah that's enough."

"Hehehe.."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He stared at the beat red digital clock with a vacant look.

He watched 2:59 am turn to 3:00 while sitting in his parents' bed. He turned away their alarm clock and when the light reflected onto his mother’s dresser, he knocked it off the side table. 

He pulled their blankets over his head and laid there.


End file.
